Of Another life
by Demonic Angel081090
Summary: While in attempt to go on vacation, three women somehow find themselves, alone in a place they don't recognize. Sorry, kinda stink at writing summaries. Hey gotta try right? But it's better than it sounds.


**Yes, I'm bringing you another King Arthur fan fic; blame it on a road trip from Chicago to New York. I'm hoping this fic will be more original than anything else I've done and hopefully different from anything else anyone else has done, but I doubt it. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur or any of its Characters. I'm much too lazy to type this up in every chapter so keep in mind that I only own Viviane, Olivia, and Rebecca, and any other characters you don't recognize.**

"LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, LEFT, LEFT! VIVIANE TURN LEFT!" Rebecca Wentworth yelled at her blonde friend at the wheel. The car veered sharply left sending the luggage shooting to the right along with everyone else in the car. Olivia Jenson laughed uproarisly from her seat behind Rebecca. The open window blew her shoulder length auburn hair into her face. "Let's do that again!" she whooped, and the other two laughed at her excitement. Olivia was a daredevil and no one questioned it.

Tall, slim and built like a model with an average sized chest and curvy hips, Olivia, often attracted the attention of guys, and she drank it in. With a full, expressive mouth, she wasn't necessarily gorgeous, but she was pretty, and looked quite a bit younger than her age of 24 looking about 20. She was fun to be around, but could get a bit crazy when things didn't go according to plan. A leader-like figure with the girls, she often took charge, and she was good at being a leader, so the others never really protested. She was a Karate teacher to pay for her med school tuition.

Viviane Mahon behind the wheel was more level headed than Olivia, but no less fun to be around. Her wild curly blonde hair reached her waist and she had smiling brown eyes. At age 25 she had an average, if not athletic build. While Olivia's face was all sharp angles, Viviane had much softer facial features, though her lips weren't quite as full as Olivia's or Rebecca's, they were still a nice size. She had a slightly Roman nose, and almond shaped eyes. She would rather spend her time in a warm bath than on a rollercoaster (coughOliviacough).

Rebecca, was a lot more quiet than her two friends, but for some reason she fit in perfectly with the other two. The youngest of the three of them at 23, she was in the same med school as Viviane and Olivia. She had chin length brown hair and blue eyes. Petite and smart, she had wanted to be a doctor since she was eight years old.

The girls were on Vacation from school and decided to take the opportunity to go on vacation to Las Vegas. "Are we there yet?" Olivia asked, "No." Viviane answered.

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Olivia."

"Are we…"

"No, Olivia, look around. Do we look like we are there yet?"

Olivia looked around at the farms around them. "No, but hey it's my job. You're the driver, Becky's the navigator, and I'm the annoying one who never shuts up."

"Yeah no kidding." Olivia pretended to look shocked at Viviane's words but after a few moments she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"You know, I wish Daniel could've joined us." Becky spoke up about her crush.

"Daniel? What about Trent? He doesn't even know I exist" Viviane looked a bit disheartened.

"Trust me I know what you're going through. To Lance I'm invisible." Olivia said causing her friends to scoff.

"What are you talking about? He's always staring at you!" Becky looked back to her.

"Yeah cause all he sees is a pair of boobs."

None of the girls really knew what to say to that. It was no secret that Lance Hammond was a player. For some reason, he went after almost every girl in his and Olivia's Immunology class, but never really made a move on Olivia herself. Sure he stared at her enough, but….

Trent Sampson was the strong and silent type. The kind of guy who listened to dark music and people watched. Observing the world around him to the fullest.

Daniel O'dell was the perfect match for Rebecca; they both cared too much for everyone, and didn't care enough about themselves. But he only thought of her as a friend. He was a genuinely good guy, and friends with each of the girls, but he was spending vacation with his family in Toledo, Ohio.

They continued on, singing along with the radio and as they came into Nevada, Rain started pouring down, effectively obscuring the view of the road ahead.

"Viv? Are you okay driving in this weather?" Olivia asked their blonde driver. "Yeah should we pull over till it lets up a bit?" Becky agreed. This was freaky.

"We're fine." It was then that there was a crash and then darkness.

**Hey, let me know what you think. This is just to get the ball rolling. Things are going to pick up in the next chapter. **


End file.
